Purple Tiger Camouflage
by The Park of South
Summary: When a night of gaming starts out on a sour note, Tweek believes he can cheer Craig up. One shot, smut, rated M for reason.


Okay, so here's some..stuff..that I wrote...

It's smut, okay? It's just useless smut. But Creek smut nonetheless.

My apologies for all of the Call of Duty references in the beginning, though -_- I couldn't control myself.

Enjoy!

* * *

The sound of distant gunfire rings through the air, muted by the overhead drum of helicopters. An abandoned, dismantled plane with white brick buildings and sharp metal fences surrounding it make up the scene. The sky is a dark red, filled with the smoke and dirt of Middle Eastern ground. Soldiers are scattered around the map, one by one getting either shot, blown up, or seriously injured only with the chance of a last stand to survive. Everyone seems to be running around like chickens with their heads cut off, all seeking a safe place to camp for a brief moment to recover or perhaps reload their weapons.

A soldier with red tiger camouflage and an M60E4 machine gun hanging from his shoulder comes into the crosshair of another, jogging across an alley way. A _click-clack _of a gun was heard as the other came into view. The red clad soldier, noticing the well-known sound, backs up and stands at the entrance of the alley.

The gun that was just cocked was currently being held by a crouching man who had blue tiger camouflage, the handgun being a Desert Eagle. This soldier stood, gun in hand, red soldier in target.

A red camouflaged arm makes a quick grab from behind, switching weapons from a knife to his machine gun. He's quick to reload it.

It's a standoff between the Red and Blue.

Gunfire is still audible in the background as the red steps into the alley. A flash grenade goes off somewhere close and stuns both of them for a few short seconds; only to blur their vision. But that doesn't deter the intensity between them.

Blue raises his weapon, aiming it at Red's head.

As Red was about to do the same, loud gun shots cut through the air. A random squad member crossing in front of the alley falls to his knees then drops dead.

The shots were fired from above, from a hovering helicopter. The blue clad man was looking up at the large piece of metal that had interrupted such a legendary moment of the Red and Blue, and just as he started to get his aim back at the Red, red color filled his vision.

More and more red began filling his view, he could see it pulsating with every breath, as he was knocked to his knees. Red tiger had lowered his gun by now, taking a step toward the injured man.

One more shot was heard by the Blue until everything darkened to a pitch black.

The only remaining member of the Red and Blue didn't even have enough time to take aim to try to shoot down the chopper before four quick shots were heard and he dropped dead as well.

They both lay there; Blue sprawled out reaching for the now-fallen Red, who had fallen hunched over and on his side.

"Goddammit!"

The grayed out picture of the two bloodied bodies appeared on the TV that sat before the Red and Blue players themselves.

The game had been paused, with only a few lines of text showing at the bottom, "SpceMn Fucker killed by BigB0ned," and "ExpressoK!ng killed by BigB0ned."

"That fucking fat ass son of bitch!" A controller was thrown across the room as Craig, who had been the one with the blue tiger camouflage, got up from the beanbag he had been sitting in and started pacing the room.

"Craig j-just calm down," Tweek, the red tiger camouflaged soldier, sighed, sitting back against the wall. He dropped his controller on the bed and rubbed his temple, "Y-you don't have to –ngh- to get upset, it was just a ga-game."

Craig stomped over to the TV set and turned it off, "That mother fucker is using cheats to win every damn match and you don't expect me to get upset?!

"And he interrupted everything that we had set up to go down and just GODDAMMIT!" he huffed and plopped back down in the beanbag chair, crossing his arms in front of his chest and pouting.

Tweek rolled his eyes, Craig always gets upset over videogames like Call of Duty.

It was true, though, they _did_ have a whole scenario planned and mapped out for this match. They called it Mission Purple Tiger. Every now and then, when the right map is selected for a match, Craig and Tweek will have a one-on-one standoff. Craig would always be wearing the blue tiger camo while Tweek wore red. At the end they always ended up firing and killing each other simultaneously (timing was everything). It was their way of petitioning to get an unlockable objective that had purple tiger camouflage. If they could get enough pairs to join up and do this throughout the online matches, the makers of the game would surely understand their ulterior motives and, in the next game, give the option to unlock purple tiger camo.

Surely this would work… eventually.

Craig and Tweek were sure of it.

Tweek stretched, he had been in the same hunched over position for over an hour. His joints finally popped and he let out a sigh.

He flipped onto his stomach and scooted over towards the edge of the bed and rested his head on the blue chullo-wearing boy's shoulder, "E-eric is a –augh!- douche some-sometimes, but you s-still need to calm d-down. And quit pouting."

Craig tilted his head to look at the twitchy blonde with sad eyes, "How do I calm down."

The blonde twitched in reaction from Craig's adorable blue eyes and smiled a bit. He leaned in closer to the blue clad teen and gave him a quick peck on the lips, "I'm sure w-we can find a way."

This caught Craig's attention and he smirked a little before going in and resealing their lips for a second kiss.

Perhaps there was a way of forgetting how much of a dumbass Cartman is afterall.

Craig brushed his tongue against Tweek's soft lips asking for an entrance that was granted a few moments later. Tweek brought his hand up to lift Craig's chin up, silently ordering him to get on the bed with him. Craig complied.

They were in Craig's room, hence the Call of Duty videogame, like hell Tweek would ever purposely buy a loud and scary war game like that. He was twitchy enough as it is.

They had settled with playing it tonight, though, seeing that every other teenage boy in South Park had arranged an online Call of Duty Modern Warfare game night. Actually, it was more due to the fact that Cartman had practically ordered everyone to play just so he can use his new cheats to win _every fucking match_.

Tweek was now pinned beneath Craig, back resting against the soft blue sheets of Craig's bed.

Craig's tongue was now searching the blonde's mouth, seeking every crevice and prodding his tongue with his own. They parted and Tweek smiled up at the dominant teen, twitching a bit (probably from all that damn coffee Craig graciously gave him earlier).

Craig looked down at the fragile boy, eying his panting (and currently fully-clothed) chest. He looked back up at Tweek.

He nodded quickly in approval.

Craig darted his eyes from Tweek's eyes back to his chest once more before beginning to unbutton his shirt.

The kid never wears any other kind of shirt except button-ups, Craig has noticed. They always take twice as long to get off than normal t-shirts. And this has always frustrated Craig beyond belief.

But tonight Craig got all of the buttons undone in a record amount of time and he was now staring down at Tweek's bare chest. It was already coated in a thin layer of shiny sweat.

Tweek's skin was smooth and pale; his torso was skinny enough that you could see his ribs as he breathed. Craig ran his hand down Tweek's chest, stopping at one of the few now-fading bruises that he had left there a previous night. Oh what a night that was. Hopefully, Craig thought, they can have a redo of that night.

As Craig was admiring Tweek's chest he breathed out a string of words that sounded something like, "so beautiful." This made Tweek blush.  
Craig has the tendency to say some of the cutest, gayest things when in the heat of the moment. Sometimes Tweek doesn't even think Craig realizes he's saying them. It makes him blush every time nonetheless.

Tweek eases his way out of his unbuttoned shirt and tosses it somewhere across the room. He reaches up to cradle Craig's jaw as he leans up and kisses him again.

Craig leans into the kiss while he struggles to rip off his blue sweatshirt. After successfully removing his hoodie, he parts the kiss, despite Tweek's whimper of displeasure. He sits up and straddles Tweek and pulls his white t-shirt over his head and tosses it on the floor with his jacket.

Tweek stares up at the beautifully built chest in front of him and reached out to grasp his waist.

They were both skinny teenagers, Tweek being a little more on the malnourished side while Craig at least had some muscle. Tweek has always loved Craig's body. It's not too skinny, and it's not overly bulky with muscle. It's just right, in fact, it's perfect.

Craig saw Tweek admiring his chest and he smirked a bit. He dove down to the crook of Tweek's neck and brushed his lips against him. Tweek's breath hitched as he felt the hot breath of his boyfriend against his sensitive skin. This only made Craig's smirk grow wider before kissing down his neck, trying to find the right spot.

He licked a spot near his collarbone where he knew Tweek loved to be bit. His breath hitched again and his hands shot up to grasp Craig's hair under his chullo as Craig bit down on his skin.

Tweek, trying to suppress a moan, ripped off Craig's hat and fisted his hair. He doesn't usually enjoy receiving hickeys, but Craig just happens to know the exact spots that Tweek couldn't resist.

One hand held Tweek's waist as the other moved around, feeling along his long torso. He reached for one of his nipples and grasped the bud between two fingers. This time letting a moan escape his mouth, Tweek squirmed under the boy's touch. He moved his leg up and pressed his knee against Craig's growing erection through his jeans. He was already getting hard.

Making a _pop _sound as he released Tweek's quickly-bruising skin, Craig rested his head on Tweek's chest and let out a quiet moan.

These pants need to come off. Now.

Tweek must've been thinking the same thing because he released Craig's hair and pushed him up into a sitting position on his lap and began working on his belt buckle.

His twitching hands caused him to curse under his breath. Craig pulled Tweek's hands off of him and took them in his own, lifted them up, and kissed them. Tweek blushed at his disability (it's the damn coffee!).

He let go, still itching to get those pants off, and undid the buckle. He got up off of Tweek to take off the rest of his clothes. Tweek did the same, stumbling out of his sweatpants (no jeans, obviously. Tweek couldn't handle all of the zippers, buttons, or especially belts).

In mid-stumble Craig took Tweek by the waist and kissed him bruisingly-hard on the lips. The blonde was slightly taken aback by the sudden full skin-on-skin contact, but instantly melted into the kiss.

Their tongues fought for dominance as they made their way back to the bed. Craig laid Tweek down onto the mattress and he crawled back to straddle him.

Craig once again took a long look at this beautiful human being laying, waiting, beneath him. Sometimes, though it'd be hard for him to admit, Craig needs to take a moment and just _look _at his boyfriend; to just take time to appreciate how wonderful the twitchy little blonde really is.

He caught sight of Tweek's growing issue and was reminded about his own, which he saw that Tweek was eying.

Hormones were bringing Tweek over the edge with anticipation as he reached up and crashed Craig's face into his.

Craig let his hands roam Tweek's naked body as he slowly rolled his hips against Tweek's. Their lengths brushed against each other and Craig grinded against him. Tweek moaned through their kiss and twitched under such pleasurable contact.

Tweek's moan drove Craig over the edge, and with a final grind of his hips he released Tweek's lips and looked into his bright green eyes.

Here's the thing about Craig and Tweek's relationship- no matter how many times they do something, they always make sure the other approves.

Tweek looked into Craig's deep blue ones and nodded with a look full of need.

Knowing that look, Craig quickly reached over toward his nightstand, past a heavy book entitled "50 Shades of Grey" (Craig had taken a liking to the series when it had first reached the market, it is his own dirty little pleasure), and took out a bottle that was only half full. He unscrewed the cap and squeezed a generous amount onto his fingers.

Tweek whimpered.

"Craig," he breathed. He was panting, his eyes now filled with desperation, "I n-need you. _Right now._" His hands we inching towards his dick, neglected from the cease of grinding.

He smacked Tweek's hand away that was nearing his erection; Craig made a loose fist around it and slowly began to pump.

Tweek's face scrunched up in a mix of pleasure and irritation from not enough movement.

An "ah~" escaped the boy's mouth as Craig dragged his hand over the head of his cock. Tweek's body shivered and he gripped the sheets in his tightened fists.

There is no more waiting, there are two horny naked boys on a bed, shit needs to happen _now._

With a lubed finger, Craig reached down and circled Tweek's tight hole.

He whimpered.

Craig slipped in a finger.

Tweek grunted in a mixture of pleasure and discomfort.

Leaning down to capture the blonde's lips in his own, he slipped in another finger and started to stretch him out.

Craig released Tweek's cock and placed his hand on his thigh, he look down at the boy.

"Fuck yourself," he whispered. The other quietly whimpered.

The twitchy boy screwed his eyes shut as he moved his body against Craig's fingers.

Craig matched his rocking motion with his fingers, twisting them around, trying to find that _spot_.

He knew he had found it when Tweek stopped moving against him and let out a wavering, "-aughhh-" and his whole body shivered.

The dark haired boy smirked and slowly, excruciatingly slowly, brushed his fingers against that spot again.

"Oh _Craig_~" Tweek moaned.

That's it, sex is gonna happen. Sex is gonna happen _now_.

Craig took out his fingers and positioned himself at Tweek's entrance.

He quickly re-lubed his fingers up again and slicked the stuff over his own dick. Oh god, Craig moaned internally. He hadn't touched himself at all today yet and he _fucking needs this_.

Looking up at Tweek, who was staring right back at him with a reddened face, he gripped his hips, and eased in.

Tweek let out a series of "-ngh-'s" and "ah's" until Craig was fully in.

"_Fuck~_" Craig moaned loudly, his face probably making an extremely sexy face right now. Tweek had the same look, still a mix of pleasure and pain.

Craig waited for Tweek to get adjusted and he let out a simple, "Go."

He pulled out most of the ways, then plunged back in. He was rewarded with a shaky moan.

Craig started rocking, grinding, and trying to make Tweek make those desirable sexy sounds.

As Tweek began to match Craig's movements, he clutched the sheets and moved his hand to cover his face, which he knew was red. His face always gets red when they do something sexual, even if they've done it before.

Craig sees his embarrassment and slows his thrusts to take Tweek's hand away from his blushing face. Craig loves to watch his boyfriend's different facial expressions during sex, they were so beautiful and they turned him on.

Craig lifts one of Tweek's legs up around his shoulder and began thrusting again, harder, faster, looking for that spot again.

Tweek gasped a bit before letting out "_CRAIG~_" in a loud scream. Found the spot.

"Oh god~" Craig grunted with every thrust, hitting Tweek's prostate over and over and over again.

Craig spotted Tweek absentmindedly pumping his long shaft and swatted his hand away again. He took it in his hand and grasped it, now pumping a little more vigorously than before.

Tweek was making every sexy noise possible along with making the most attractive and adorable faces; it was driving Craig over the edge.

He could feel himself getting closer to the end and he knew Tweek was getting there too.

Craig let Tweek's leg down from his shoulder and asked in a husky, quick voice, "in or out?"

Tweek was panting so hard and was glistening with sweat, he answered, "in~" just in time.

Craig paused his thrusting as he came inside the blonde and allowing a shiver of pleasure to wave over his whole body. He had Tweek's hips in a deathly tight grip, fingernails digging into the sides.

Tweek came soon after in Craig's hand.

Breathless, Craig slowly pulled out and fell half next to and half on the now-still blonde.

They were sticky with sweat and cum and were panting.

Stuck in a glorious afterglow, Tweek tilted his head to look at Craig, "I love you so fucking much." (Seems like only sex can calm the blonde down enough to suppress his stutter).

Craig forced himself up onto his elbow and ran a hand through his sweaty black hair. He let out a long, tired sigh and smiled, "I love you so fucking much too." And he captured Tweek's lips in his.

After a few minutes of resting in a tired afterglow, Craig got up and started to clean the mess they had made.

When Craig got back to the bed Tweek was turned over on his stomach, half asleep.

"I told you-" he started, only to be interrupted by his own yawning, "I told you we could calm you down." He smiled up at his stoic boyfriend.

"Yeah, you were right."

Craig lay down next to Tweek's naked body and held him close.

After a few moments of silence Craig finally added, "Cartman's still a douche though."


End file.
